Suspiros Tímidos - (Blue Pearlven)
by Elvats
Summary: Después de que Perla Azul traicionara a Diamante Azul para salvar a Steven. Los dos se ven envueltos en una serie de problemas, y todos entran en duda del por qué Perla Azul traicionó todo en lo que creía para salvar a el pequeño Steven.
1. No Llores

-Perla!... Vayan tras ellos! -gritó con ira y voz temeraria.

Hacer enfurecer a un diamante es un pecado brutal en homeworld. Todos lo saben, incluso aquella Perla azulada, antigua sirvienta de Diamante Azul. Ahora se encontraba en problemas graves, corriendo a toda prisa junto a un pequeño híbrido. Corrían por sus vidas ahora, huyeron de la audiencia de Steven, era obvio que sería castigado con la misma exterminación y esto no era del agrado de aquella Perla. Siempre había sido tan obediente y sumisa con su "dueña", por qué ahora rebelarse contra ella?.

-Entremos por aquí Steven -dijo Perla Azul con tono bajo y de preocupación.

El pequeño solo asintió, entraron a una habitación con varias naves. La azulada bloqueo la puerta y agarró fuertemente la mano de Steven, dirigiéndose con el a una de las naves del lugar.

-Por qué haces esto? -preguntó el pequeño confundido, mientras subía con ella al vehículo.

No respondió la gema, solo se vio algo a penada, a la vez de que todavía tenía su actitud calmada habitual. Prosiguió por poner el vehículo en marcha, fijo un destino y activo la velocidad de curvatura, y casi en cuestión de minutos se encontraban lejos y a salvo del peligro, pero solo por el momento. La Perla Azul suspiro del alivio, al saber que estaban a salvo. Pero no sin antes desactivar la señal que producía la nave. Al terminar de hacer esto, miro con un rubor a el pequeño confundido y ciertamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Estamos a salvo -hablo en tono nervioso la gema.

-Muchas gracias, pero... Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Steven todavía en confusión.

Ella se sonrojó más y dirigió su vista a otro lugar, para que después se quedara en silencio. Era de extrañarse la verdad, ella siempre fue leal a su diamante y nunca mostró ni una pizca de rebeldía, al contrario simpre fue la obediente. Qué es lo que había pasado entonces?. Por qué hacer algo tan descabellado como tracionar a su Diamante Azul?.

-A donde iremos? -preguntó Steven, al darse cuenta que no le respondería a su pasada pregunta.

Ella respondió con un pequeño gesto de hombros, como si dijiera "no lo sé". Para que después hablara con un tono tímido.

-A donde tú quieras Steven...

-Está bien -respondió desconcertado el híbrido.

Tenía desconfianza en parte por la manera de actuar de Perla Azul. No se podría creer que ella hubiera hecho algo así. "Tal vez es una trampa" pensó Steven. "No puedo volver a la tierra, tal vez solo es un truco de ella para encontrar a las gemas de cristal. Para que puedan destruirlas", pensó con preocupación. Steven se encontraba alerta de esas posibilidades, por lo que quiso poner en acción un plan, un plan perfecto!. Oh al menos eso era lo que él creía...

-Bueno -dijo el pequeño en tono cansado, a la vez de que bostezaba -Estoy muy cansado, dormiré un poco, gracias por ayudarme -hablo mientras sonreía.

La gema se quedó callada y se sonrojó mucho al ver todo esto.

Fue una pésima actuación, pero era suficiente para que Perla Azul se lo creyera. Y Steven al darse cuenta de esto, prosiguió con ponerse a fingir que dormia, en el lugar más cómodo de la nave. Una banca extensa que se encontraba ahí. Mientras que la gema callada y ahora sonrojada, se limitó a observarlo con mucha atención.

Pasaron al rededor de una media hora, y Steven ahora cansado de fingir tanto. Comenzaba a dudar del resultado de su plan. Él pensó qué, ella al ver esto, se contactaría con alguna superior para informarle acerca de la situación, pero ciertamente no era así. Y el pequeño al ver esto, ya estaba desilusionado, a punto de abandonar su plan. Pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente en el último segundo. Escucho que aquella Perla azulada, caminaba con paso calmado y lento, la gema se comenzó a dirigir a el pequeño. Pero por qué?.

Ya una vez estando cercas de el. Ella puso delicadamente su mano en la cabellera del pequeño. Perla Azul, sonrió al sentir aquella sensación de cabello en sus dedos. Una vez hecho esa acción, de acariciar levemente la cabellara del chico, prosiguió con la cara levemente. Como si sintiera una gran curiosidad por aquel pequeño, pero a la vez. Por su rostro sonrojado y la delicadeza de sus caricias inocentes, se veía que se esforzara por no querer hacerle daño. No se podían ver sus ojos por el cabello que se los tapaba, pero bastaba por ver su sonrisa y sus cachetes ya en un tono azul fuerte. Pareciera que ella, ciertamente disfrutaba ver a el pequeño "dormido". Dejó las caricias y se acostó a un lado del pequeño, a la vez de que le daba un abrazo con cierta timidez.

"Que es lo que tramara?", pensó el pequeño ahora sonrojado por todas esas acciones. En lo que fingía estar dormido. Aquel abrazo le producía nostalgia. Ya hacía rato, que no recibía un abrazo. Comenzaba acordarse de su estancia en homeworld. En esa carcel fría y oscura que ocupó durante varios días, y de su única compañía en ese tiempo. Perla Azul se había acercado a el pequeño en esa soledad. Se escapaba de su labor y siempre se acercaba en silencio a la celda del híbrido. Casi nunca hablaba, pero por sus expresiones y la calidad de su compañía la cuál le proporcionaba. Se veía que le tenía cierto cariño y mucho interés por el. Ella lo observaba interactuar con las otras gemas "Rebeldes" y sonreía al ver la bondad de Steven con las otras. Su manera de fraternizar y su sonrisa. Especialmente su manera de sonreír, aún estando en una celda.

Cuando el pequeño se encontraba llorando en la soledad. Perla Azul se le acercaba con expresión triste y le hablaba. Cosa que nunca hacía. "Tranquilo Steven... por favor tranquilo... yo estoy aquí... No llores por favor" decía triste y tímidamente.

El pequeño lloraba al recordar esto. Le producía melancolía y la Perla azulada, que se encontraba abrazandolo, detectó esto y se alejó del abrazo asustada, y con voz tímida hablaba.

-Steven... Te e-encuentras bien? -preguntó la gema con tristeza.

Parece que solo quería ayudarlo, y al recordar todo esto se dio cuenta de eso. Desobedeció todo por salvarlo realmente, y había dudado de ella.

-Gracias Perla... gracias por todo, no sé cómo dude de ti -dijo el pequeño entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba a Perla Azul con fuerza.

-Ste-even... -respondió mientras correspondía a el abrazo y se sonrojaba fuertemente -Pero por qué lloras... hice algo malo? -preguntó triste, solo para añadir después -No me gusta que llores.

-Lo siento. Solo es que, ya extrañaba abrazar -dijo el pequeño mientras se secaba las lágrimas -Me gustan los abrazos.

Perla Azul se puso completamente sonrojada, y abrazo con mucha más dedicación a Steven. El pequeño sonrío al sentir esto.

-Entonces nu-unca dejare de abrazarte -dijo la gema nerviosa, todavía con su sonrojo fuerte.

Steven soltó una risita, y después de un rato de estar abrazados, se encaminaron a la tierra. Aquella Perla Azul, tan inexpresiva. Parecía completamente feliz y ansiosa, al saber que estaría con el pequeño híbrido Steven. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió, al ver por primera vez la esperanza de Steven. Y la primera vez que le regaló una sonrisa a ella. Ya no pudo sacárselo de la mente. Ahora solo existía Steven para ella y lo demás parecía importarle poco.


	2. ¿Enamorados?

Un silencio absoluto abarcaba la habitación del pequeño híbrido, a penas si se podían oír la respiración de este, el cuál yacía en su cama profundamente dormido. Pero aparte del pequeño, había alguien más en ese lugar. Una Perla Azulada, que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño rincón del cuarto, con mirada agachada. Por momentos levantaba la mirada del suelo, para ver a Steven, el cuál dormía. Solo para que un rubor azul fuerte se le presentará en los cachetes.

Ya los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar al cuarto donde se encontraban esos dos, y aquella gema al percatarse de esto, dirigió la vista a la ventana, logrando ver ahora anonadada, el bellísimo amanecer que se le presentaba en aquella ventana. Habían pasado días desde que el pequeño y su nueva amiga habían llegado a la tierra, y desde de ese momento, los dos se veían como uña y carne. Esto en parte era por la gema azulada, la cual no se separaba del pequeño en casi ningún momento, y no hablaba con nadie a excepción del pequeño Steven. Y esto ciertamente no parecia afectarle a nadie. Oh bueno, si había alguien que no le gustaba esto del todo. Pero no era de tanta la preocupación de momento y el por qué darle atención a eso.

Después de mirar un rato el precioso amanecer, sonrió y se sonrojó. Sabia que ese día sería muy especial para ella. Steven le comentó, que en este día en particular, harían un pequeño maratón de películas. Ella no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero por la manera en la que se lo explico el pequeño híbrido (la cual no fue muy buena...), estaba completamente emocionada. Se lo contó cómo si fuera algo espectacular, y no dejaba de sonreír al hacerlo. Tenía que ser algo fantástico no?, no lo sabía ella pero sin dudas quería ver de nuevo aquellas sonrisas alegres y extasiadas que produjo Steven al contarlo.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al pequeño esbozando aquella sonrisa leve con su pequeño sonrojo. "No falta mucho para que despierte", pensó la gema alegre. Ella misma lo despertaría, pero no quería molestarlo, además de que seguía siendo un poco tímida al referirse a Steven.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, y por fin después de tanta espera. El pequeño se levantó, al igual que la gema azul al ver que lo hacía. Steven la miró con una cara de sueño y hablo con cansancio.

-Buenos días Perla.

-Oh... Bu-uenos Días Steven! -respondió con "naturalidad" (naturalidad según ella claro está).

El pequeño todavía sin despertarse del todo. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual surgió por la contestación de Perla Azul. Mientras que ella por su parte, se sonrojaba al ver dicha sonrisa.

Como ya era costumbre, Steven se dirigió al baño y la gema lo siguió hasta la puerta de este. Espero hasta que saliera, y volvió a seguirlo hasta la mesa de la cocina. El pequeño se sentó en una de las sillas aún con cara de cansancio y todavía luchando con su sueño.

-Steven?...

-Si Perla? -contestó el pequeño mientras bostezaba.

-Hoy veremos las películas?..

-Las películas? -preguntó Steven, seguía confundido por el sueño.

-Si... Lo del maratón... -dijo la gema azul, mientras miraba avergonzada al suelo.

-Oh claro -respondió el pequeño un poco más liberado el sueño y ciertamente entusiasmado -Tenemos que organizar todo.

La gema asintió sonrojada.

-Pero todavía tenemos tiempo. Tengo mucho sueño ahora, iré a dormir un poco más y luego organizaremos todo -hablo el híbrido con la expresión de sueño antes ya mencionada.

-Oh está bien Steven... -dijo Perla Azul un poco desalentada.

El pequeño volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto, para que después durmiera de nuevo. Mientras que la aquella gema lo seguía, se sentaba de nuevo en la esquina y miraba al pequeño caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo. "Qué se sentirá dormir?" se preguntó la gema, a la par de que lo miraba. "Y Qué sentirá ver una película?".

Últimamente esas preguntas la comenzaban a abarcar frecuentemente. Nunca se había preguntado tantas cosas, y ahora que había conocido al pequeño, comenzaba a preguntárselo. Ciertamente, hasta eso se preguntaba y comenzaba a divagar. Especialmente cuando Steven dormía en las noches, donde solo escuchaba su respiración la cual le resultaba muy tranquilizadora.

Tantos pensamientos, pronto serían interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de las gemas de cristal. Ella curiosa se acercó para mirar de quién se trataba, y resultaba ser aquella pálida gema. Una Perla como ella, pero una completamente diferente a las demás que había conocido en Homeworld.

Iba camino a la cocina a prepárale algo de desayunar a Steven. Pero en un momento en su transcurso se paro abruptamente al sentir la mirada de la azulada. Le dedico un suspiro al verla y hablo con dificultad, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Hey, qué tal Perla.

La gema azul solo se quedó en silencio, la miró unos segundos y volvió a donde se encontraba Steven sin siquiera responder, sin siquiera dar una sola expresión. La gema pálida al ver esto, solo puso cara de enojo, mientras murmuraba con recelo, "Que irrespetuosa...".

Siguio su camino a la cocina para que después hiciera el desayuno. Todavía enfadada por la actitud de esa Perla, aún desconfiaba mucho de ella y se le hacía extraño que solo estuviera con Steven. "Tal vez solo quiere información o algo por el estilo" pensaba en su enojo. Mientras que por otra parte, ni Amatista y ni Garnet pensaban en eso. Parecía que solo buscaba una excusa para poder llevarle la contra sin problemas.

En cuestión de minutos, Perla había terminado de terminado de preparar el desayuno. Por lo que prosiguio a ir al cuarto del pequeño y despertarlo. Al llegar vio a la gema azul sentada a la orilla de la cama mientras observaba sus manos, y al pecatarse de la presencia de la pálida se paro rápidamente de la cama, apartándose completamente de ella.

Perla la miro desconcertada y se dedicó de una vez levantar al pequeño. "Si que es algo extraña también eh?", pensaba mientras levantaba al pequeño.

•••

Horas después se encontraban todas las gemas de cristal, Lapis, Peridot, Steven y Perla Azul, enfrente de un televisor mirando las fabulosas películas, de la cuál había hablado el pequeño con tanta emoción.

Las películas no fueron lo que la gema azul había esperado. Todo el rato mostraba una cara de confusión al no entender lo que pasaba, pero justo al llegar al final del maratón. El pequeño se paro y anunció el siguiente título que verían. Llevaba como nombre "La ciencia del sueño" y al pasar los primeros minutos de la película, aquella Perla se encontraba inerte y sonrojada al ver tal film. Se trataba de dos humanos que comienzan a sentir sentimientos uno por el otro, pero uno al ser muy tímido y peculiar, no quería dar el primer paso, pero conforme se desarrolla la película, se va dando la relación. Cuando miraba que los personajes fomentar la relación y estos agarraban sus manos y se abrazaban como típicos enamorados, aquella gema ahora sonrojada volteaba a ver al pequeño, miraba su mano y luego la de Steven, el cuál se encontraba distraído hablando con Lapis.

Ingenuamente pensaba que esos dos personajes de la película, se parecían a ella y a el pequeño. Había una palabra que era abundante en la película, la cuál era "Estar enamorado de verdad". Comenzaba a darle significado, hasta donde ella sabía. Creía de momento que significaba una amistad espléndida, la cuál quería tener con Steven y se identificaba. "Me pregunto si Steven está enamorado... " pensaba mientras lo miraba.

Al terminar la película se encontraba sonrojada y no paraba de ver al pequeño.

-Y bien, que les pareció la película? -dijo Steven esbozando una sonrisa.

-Fue aburrida! -contestó Peridot con tono molesto.

-A mi pareció muy buena Steven-hablo Lapis mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al híbrido.

-Estuvo normal, me gusto más la anterior -dijo Amatista con indiferencia.

-Oh ya veo -hablo Steven mientras lanzaba una risita -y a ti que te pareció -hablo dirigiéndose a la Perla pálida.

-Estuvo extraña, no entendí mucho -contestó extrañada.

-Y tu Garnet?.

Ella solo levanto su pulgar en forma de aprobación. El pequeño miro por último a la Perla Azulada, la cuál se encontraba mirando el televisor completamente callada.

-Y a ti Perla, que pareció? -preguntó curioso el híbrido.

La gema azul lo miro sonrojada y hablo con timidez.

-A mí me gusto mucho Steven... -respondió con cierta timidez, a la vez de que se le cortaba la voz y se ponía completamente azul fuerte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar a esa Perla, siempre hablaba en secreto con Steven o solo respondía con un pequeño gesto.

-Ella puede hablar? -pregunto Peridot confundida.

-Claro que puede, no la oíste? -respondió Lapis.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado Perla -dijo el pequeño sonriéndole -Está bien está será la última película -hablo mientras sacaba el último título del maratón.

La miraron todos con entusiasmo, mientras que la gema azulada no se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquella pareja y a al pequeño. Le intereso demasiado. Tanto que en la noche, cuando el pequeño se disponía a dormir. Perla Azul le hablo con gran timidez.

-Steven.

-Si Perla?.

-Esa película que miramos hace rato... "La ciencia del sueño", hay más como esa? -preguntó con tono bajo.

-Oh claro, creo qué hay más películas románticas de ese tipo.

-Románticas?.

-Si de enamorados, amor y esas cosas -respondió el pequeño con un leve sonrojo.

-Ena-amorados?... Eso significa que son muy buenos amigos no?.

-No, eso es complicado -hablo mientras miraba al suelo apenado. Todavía llegaba apenarse por ese tema -Es cuando los dos sienten amor y se aman, o algo así...

"Se aman?", pensó Perla Azul a la vez de que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Bueno me iré a dormir -dijo el pequeño, mientras se acostaba en su cama, algo avergonzado de tocar aquel tema. No tenía tantas ganas de hablar sobre eso, por lo que optó por abandonar el tema -Buenas noches Perla -hablo mientras se tapaba bien la cara, para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bu-uenas noches Steven -contestó silenciosamente.

Está noche tenía algo en qué pensar y reflexionar sin dudas. Le parecía extraño lo otro que le dijo, pero ciertamente le atraía demasiado ese tema, cada vez que pensaba más en ello, en la oscura noche. Soltaba pequeños suspiros a la par de que miraba al pequeño con un rubor realmente fuerte y notable. Recordaba la escena de la pareja mientras agarraba sus manos y de los abrazos que se proporcionaban. Ella llego a hacer eso con Steven cuando escaparon de Homeworld, pero no lo supo apreciar del todo, ya que estaban en peligro de muerte. Llego un punto en la noche en el que miro al híbrido dormir profundamente, se acercó a él con pasos tímidos mirando la pequeña mano de Steven. Llego y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y torpemente, como si de un impulso se tratara. Junto su mano con la de el, entrelazándolas torpemente. Ella se puso completamente azul fuerte y sonrío levemente. Solo para después murmurar en el silencio de la noche, sonrojada a más no poder y completamente nerviosa.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos enamorados... -hablo en toda su inocencia y su poco saber del tema.

•—•—•

Este cap va para Imperialwar1234, gracias por comentar compañero ;w;


	3. Inconformidades

El pequeño híbrido y aquella Perla Azul callada y tímida, se encontraban jugando en la playa. Steven se dedicaba a hacer un castillo de arena (el cual no le quedaba tan bien), mientras que la gema solo se dedicaba a juntar toda la arena, formando una pequeña montaña. A la vez de que miraba de reojo a Steven con una leve sonrisa.

-Mira Perla!, creo que ya está listo -hablo el híbrido con una gran sonrisa, a la vez de que señalaba su creación.

La gema volteó de inmediato y se sonrojó al verlo con esa expresión que la hacía sentir feliz inexplicablemente.

-Te quedo muy bonito Steven... -dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su montículo de arena.

-Gracias Perla -agradeció con un rubor en los cachetes y una leve sonrisa -Y que es lo qué quieres hacer ahora Perla?.

-Lo que tú quieras Steven... Es-stoy bien con lo que tú decidas -respondió con una sonrisa y unas mejillas ruborizadas.

-Estás segura?.

-Si... Oh bueno... Si realmente... Realmente hay algo que quiero hacer... -hablo la gema súper nerviosa, a la vez que agachaba un poco la cabeza y miraba sus manos.

-Está bien, que es?.

-Podría... Digo podríamos... Toma-arnos de las... Ma-Manos?... -dijo con una voz completamente nerviosa a más vez que se encontraba sonrojada a más no poder.

El pequeño se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso e incluso llegó a ponerse algo nervioso, como si se tratara de una petición un tanto comprometedora, lo cual no resultaba así. Por lo que Steven, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, provocando que aquella gema callada y timida, se pusiera nerviosa y comenzara a hablar con temor, como si lo que había dicho. Hubiera sido malo y extraño.

-Oh si quieres no... Lo siento, no debí de...

Paro repentinamente de hablar, cuando sintió como la mano del pequeño agarraba la suya. Ella se sorprendió completamente sonrojada y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-No te... No te disculpes Perla... Si quiero... -habló el pequeño decidido, mientras miraba a otra parte apenado.

Perla Azul al igual que Steven, volteo a otro lugar apenada. Cualquiera que viero a estos dos en esa situación, sonrieran de inmediato al ver cómo se encontraban de esa manera tan peculiar e inocente. En como los dos se encontraban avergonzados solo por tomar sus manos, como si se tratará de dos enamorados inexpertos e inocentes.

-Gra-Gracias Steven...

-De nada Perla... -respondió mientras dirigía su mirada al mar amplio y calmado del lugar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sentados en la arena, sujetando sus manos Inocentemente, nerviosos y sonrojados. La gema decidió voltear a ver las manos entrelazadas de los dos y miro a Steven mientras sonreía. "Se siente bien... Creo... " pensó la gema azul, solo para que después dirigiera su mirada a las olas calmadas del océano.

•••

-Hey P!, tienes que ver esto!.

La gema pálida se acercó desconcertada a donde la llamaban. Salió de la casa y fue a la especie de balcón de esta misma. Solo para encontrarse a Amatista sonriente y emocionada.

-Qué es lo qué pasa Amatista?.

-Mira a la playa P!.

Aquella Perla hizo caso y se sorprendió al ver desde a lo lejos a Steven junto a la nueva gema azul. Sentados muy juntitos mientras agarraban sus manos.

-Qué?!.

-Lo se!, a poco no se ven muy tiernos?.

-Tiernos?.

-Claro, a ti no te parece así?.

-Por qué debería -dijo la gema mientras miraba con algo de recelo a la Perla Azul que se encontraba con "su pequeño".

-A caso no los ves?. Bueno no se tu pero, voy a ir con ellos e igual les ayudó dándoles un pequeño empujón... -hablo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a ir donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-Espera que?.

Amatista siguió caminando e ignoro completamente a Perla.

-Amatista, espera!. A qué te refieres con un "empujón"?!.

Ya para cuando le grito eso, aquella gema se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para que la escuchara. Solo para que ella suspirara y pensara "¿No se refería a que fueran pareja o algo a si verdad?. Si es así, no puedo permitir esto, debo de proteger a mi pequeño". ¿Proteger? ¿De que?. Obviamente de nada, pero para ella debía ser así. Por lo que siguió a máxima velocidad a Amatista.

Mientras que Amatista ya se encontraba acercándose a Steven y a Perla Azul.

-Hey!.

Steven pego un brinco al escuchar el grito de la gema, provocando que soltara la mano de la Perla Azul. Provocando que está soltara un suspiro al ya no sentir la calidez de la mano del pequeño.

-Lo siento Steven, es que me emocione al ver que ustedes dos estan... -de repente no hablo, puesto a que la Perla pálida, ya se había presentado en el lugar. Tapándole la boca evitando que hablase.

-Hola Steven! -dijo Perla nerviosa.

-Oh, hola...

-Te queríamos decir que Garnet te busca en la casa y es muy urgente que vayas -mintió Perla, mientras seguía impidiéndole que hablara Amatista con cierta dificultad.

-Oh está bien. Iré de inmediato -dijo el pequeño con gran entusiasmo -Quieres venir Perla?.

-Tu ve Steven yo me quedaré aquí con...

-Oh Lo siento Perla, yo le decía a Perla... -aclaró Steven, refiriéndose a esa Perla Azul, que se encontraba muy silenciosa.

La gema pálida sé que inerte y el rostro nervioso que poseía se esfumó.

-Me... en-ncantaria Steven... -contestó aquella gema azul con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ok, vamos -hablo el pequeño mientras tenía una sonrisa.

Aquellos dos se dirigieron a toda prisa a la casa. Mientras que la Perla pálida, se encontraba en shock por lo que había dicho Steven. Habia soltado por fin a Amatista, la cual empezaba a reír por el rostro que poseía la delgada.

-Uh eso debió doler no? -hablo Amatista con una sonrisa amplia.

Perla volteó y la miro con cierto recelo, para que después hablara fingiendo indiferencia por el anterior suceso.

-Por que debío dolerme?.

Amatista esbozo una sonrisa burlona y la gema pálida se ruborizó un poco al ver tal sonrisa.

-Qué?.

-Nada -dijo mientras se comenzaba a alejar del lugar.

-A donde vas ahora?.

-A ayudarlos, que no te había dicho?.

-Amatista!.

Aquella Perla se enfado de nuevo y como hace un rato se puso a evitar lo que pretendía. Y la escena de hace unos momentos parecía repetirse de nuevo. Parece que a esa Perla no le gustaba nada la idea que insinúaba aquella gema morada, mientras que está se veía muy comprometida a hacer que "aquello" pase.

Pero que exactamente?. Realmente pensaban que esa gema Azul callada y el pequeño híbrido podían sentir algo en el futuro?. Bueno claramente uno de ellos ya sentía algo muy bonito por el otro.

•—•—•

Lerans, gracias por comentar uwu. En este momento me enfoco más en estos dos y en Perla Azul3

Solo habrá puro amor y en un momento en el futuro, se hablará más acerca de las Diamantes y eso. Gracias por comentar, espero y te guste la historia ;w;

No sabía cómo responder comentarios aquí, vengo de Wattpad y pues soy nuevo...


	4. ¡Películas!

Aquella gema azul y el pequeño híbrido, verían películas de nuevo. Steven le había prometido ver un poco más de ese género llamado romance.

El no era tan experto, ni tan conocedor en ese género, por lo que se dispuso a ir a la tienda de videos y buscar películas de romance. Perla Azul nunca se separaba del pequeño, por lo que termino acompañándolo a escoger los títulos que verían.

Se pusieron en camino y pronto los dos se encontraban al frente del local de videos sin ninguna preocupación, Perla Azul se encontraba más azul de lo normal y Steven estaba sonriente como siempre. Pero antes de entrar, la gema azul sintió algo, como si alguien la viese. Se detuvo unos segundos para mirar atrás de ella, solo para encontrarse con la nada silenciosa. ¿Acaso había sentido mal? ¿Oh realmente alguien se encontraba observándolos?

Ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del híbrido agarrando la suya, poniéndose muy ruborizada y volteando de nuevo con Steven.

-¿Qué pasó Perla? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh... ¡Si! -tomó una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada al suelo -Lo siento...

-No hay nada que disculpar Perla, vamos por esas películas -dijo el pequeño esbozando una sonrisa.

Los dos terminaron por entrar a la tienda y proseguir a elegir sus películas.

Mientras que al frente del negocio, específicamente detrás de un árbol. Yacía una gema pálida soltando un suspiro de alivio, se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada. "Casi me ve" pensó aún en su nerviosismo. "Estoy segura, que trama algo con mi Steven... " se quedó mirando aún en ese lugar a dirección del local. Los observó durante un par de segundos, parecía que elegían las películas y hablaban normalmente. Los dos se veían felices y aquella Perla pálida al notar eso, puso rostro de confusión y de cierta tristeza. "Tal vez exagere un poco en seguirlos... ¿Por qué Steven no me habra invitado a ver películas también?... ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ".

-¡Perla!

El hilo de los pensamientos de la gema, fue abruptamente interrumpido por aquel llamado. Tanto, que se sorprendió y pego un brinco a causa de la quién le llamaba.

Perla volteó aún sorprendida, y se encontró con la gema morada sonriéndole burlonamente.

-¿Amatista? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tu, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó la gema de cristal mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Yo estoy... -Perla se tomó una pequeña pausa e involuntariamente volteo a la tienda de videos. Solo para que después se ruborizará, al ver al pequeño híbrido a través de las ventanas del local, se encontraba riendo -Yo... Solo...

-¿Si?

-Yo... Solo... -se quedó de nuevo en silencio mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Sabes que? No importa P -dijo Amatista mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -La verdad no importa. Solo diré que esa Perla va a ganar.

-¿Ganar? ¿A que te refieres con eso? -preguntó con expresión de confusión y aún levemente sonrojada.

-Esa no es la actitud Perla. Sinceramente me gusta más la actitud de ella -dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a dos figuras que se encontraban atrás de la pálida.

Esta última volteo y miro como Steven y esa Perla Azul, salían con dos bolsas del local.

-Amatista, ¿por qué no... -la gema pálida volvió donde se encontraba Amatista y dejo de hablar, al percatarse que la anterior mencionada ya no se encontraba ahí. Confundida miro de vuelta a Steven y a la Perla Azul. Los cuales ahora se encontraban en compañía de -¿Amatista?... ¡Amatista!

-¡Mira nada más! -hablo emocionada -¿Saben? Ustedes dos se ven muy bonitos juntos.

El pequeño híbrido se quedó en silencio un poco ruborizado y la gema tímida se sonrojó y solto una leve sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-¿De ver-rdad lo crees?... -preguntó la Perla Azulada, a la vez de que veía sus manos. Como si se encontrara muy avergonzada.

La expresión de Amatista cambio a una de emoción pura, al encontrar la situación tierna. Iba a responder inmediatamente, pero justo cuando habrío un poco la boca para hablar, Perla fue con ella corriendo y tapo su boca.

-¡Steven! -gritó la gema pálida mientras reía nerviosamente -Veo que comprastes unas películas.

El pequeño y la gema azul se miraron un poco confundidos. A penas iba a hablar Steven, cuando vio que Amatista se liberó de Perla y comenzó a hablar con cierto tono molesto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Eso es molesto!

-Bueno, tú me dejaste hablando sola de nuevo, ten un poco más de modales y de respeto -dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Oh Por favor P. No exageres, realmente estás molesta por lo de Steven y...

Perla rápidamente tapo de nuevo la boca de Amatista impidiendo que hablase.

-Steven por qué no vas a la casa -dijo la gema un poco ruborizada.

-Está bien...

El pequeño híbrido con cachetes ruborizados prosiguió a alejarse del lugar, mientras que era seguido por la gema azul aquella. Todo eso parecía a la escena de a penas hace unos días. Comenzaba a ser algo extraño todo eso.

Ya para cuando Steven y la Perla Azul se habían ido de los alrededores. La gema pálida dejo a la morada por fin.

-¿Sabes? Haces que esto no sea nada divertido...

-Pues deja de ir con Steven a querer crear cosas que no existen.

-Lo dejare de hacer cuando los dejes de seguir -dijo la gema burlonamente.

Perla se sonrojó mucho al escuchar aquello. Y eso fue el pequeño inicio de una discusión un tanto chistosa para cualquiera que la viese.

Mientras que en la casa. El pequeño sacaba las películas y junto a la gema tímida comenzaban a elegir. Habían traído películas al azar, ninguno de los dos sabían por dónde buscar referencias, por lo que solo tomaron las que vieron.

Steven checaba los títulos curioso y algo nervioso por así decirlo, realmente le extrañaba todavía un poco el tema del romance, pero no por ello iba abstenerse de ver una película e incluso a saber un poco más.

-Steven...

El pequeño volteo a ver a Perla Azul que le hablaba tímidamente. Se encontraba sonrojada y poseía una película sostenida delicadamente en sus manos, la cual le entregó a Steven para después decir.

-¿Podemos... ver... esta? -preguntó mientras agachaba su mirada y seguía con la película en las manos.

-Claro, la que tú quieras -respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

La gema azul al ver esto, se sonrojó más y apenas logro hablar mientras abrazaba la película.

-Muchas Gracias...

Su maratón comenzó con ese film. Pronto se encontraban los dos sentados mirando el televisor curiosos y atentos. Esto era más de parte de la Perla Azul, que se metía demasiado a la película, a tal punto que, cuando los personajes se encontraban tristes o preocupados, ella por igual sentía lo mismo. Se preguntaba en su mente y se decía así misma, mientras miraba al pequeño con timidez. "Esos dos se parecen a nosotros... " dejaba de mirarlo y decía inmediatamente en su mente "Espero que acaben juntos", y así era también en las demás películas.

Sirvió más que nada de información todas las películas para ella.

¿Regalos? ¿Flores? ¿Cartas de Amor? ¿Abrazos? y... ¿Qué era lo otro?

En una parte de las películas, casi siempre al final. Los protagonistas se sonreían y se veían fijamente, como si estuvieran enamorados profundamente. Acercaban sus rostros y parecía que se iban a decir algo o harían algo. No se detenían y parecía que querían juntar sus labios. Era obvio que era señal de un beso. Uno de esos besos románticos, dignos de cualquier película de ese género.

Perla Azul confundida y se sonrojada al ver el beso, volteaba a ver al pequeño. El cuál se lo encontraba ruborizado y con sus dos manos en la cara. Tapándose los ojos para no ver.

La gema azul al ver esto, se puso un poquitín más azul, y un poco temerosa. Llevo sus dos manos tapandose el rostro y se preguntaba de inmediato. "¿Estarán haciendo algo malo?". Y esto mismo, se repetiría en las demás películas.

Cuando los protagonistas se iban a besar, los dos ruborizados tapaban sus ojos y solo veian después de un rato. A veces se pasaban una que otra escena, pero no resultaba ser tan importante. Y por un rato la gema se preguntó lo que había sido "eso". Quería preguntarle a Steven, pero no se animaba por el momento.

Después de un rato, Perla no aguanto la curiosidad a pesar de temer a preguntar algo "indebido". Así que con cierta voz tímida, mientras miraba sus manos las cuáles movía a causa de los nervios, preguntó.

-Steven... ¿Qué es eso que hacen cuando... acercan sus caras... ?

-Oh bueno... Solo... Bueno ya sabes... -dijo mientras se le escapaba una risa nerviosa -Es cuando... Es una muestra de que... Bueno... Es un beso... -termino de decir esto y desvío su mirada nervioso, a la vez de que un rubor notable se le presentaba.

-Y eso... ¿Es malo?

-No, no lo es...

-¿Es bueno entonces?

-Bueno... Es una muestra de afecto -respondió mientras sonreía levemente y ponía su mano en su cabeza.

"¿De afecto?" pensó la gema azul aún más curiosa.

-¿Entonces son como los abrazos?

-Si... algo así... -el pequeño se quedó en silencio y luego se paró tratando de dejar atrás el rubor -Bueno. Creo que ya fueron muchas películas por hoy... -hablo mientras reía claramente nervioso.

-Oh... ¡Si! -respondió la Perla azulada con tono algo decidido.

-Vamos a hacer otra cosa... ¿Puedes ayudarme a ir por mi mochila, mientras yo guardo la película? -preguntó el pequeño amable.

-Está bien -dijo la gema a la vez de que regalaba una sonrisa y tenía rubor en las mejillas.

Se paró de donde estaba sentada y bajo por las escaleras con paso acelerado. Dejando al pequeño híbrido solo por momentos. Este se dirigió a donde estaba el DVD y saco el disco de la película y lo colocó en su cajita.

Dio un pequeño suspiro con cierta timidez, mientras que se ponía muy ruborizado. Puso su mano involuntariamente en donde se encontraba su corazón. Y este latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Se sentía un poco extraño.

-Steven?

El pequeño volteo a donde lo llamaban. Lo llamaba esa gema azul callada y peculiar. Tenía la mochila de hamburguesa en sus manos. La sostenía delicadamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh si... Vamos... -dijo el pequeño mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien -dijo la Perla Azul mientras se sonrojaba y le sonreía.


	5. Curiosa, Curiosa

Perla Azul se encontraba sentada mirando el televisor con un volumen inexistente. Miraba una película romántica, Steven le había enseñado cómo utilizar aquel aparato llamado DVD, y en las noches solitarias y silenciosas. Aquella gema tímida aprovechaba y veía películas de romance.

Últimamente comenzaba a interesarle aún más esa acción de afecto llamada beso. Todo por qué en algún momento del transcurso del film, los protagonistas se acercaron y juntaron sus labios, uniéndose en beso. Ella tapo sus ojos como de costumbre, pero esa vez, la curiosidad la domino. Movió un poco intencionalmente sus dedos y miro mientras se sonrojaba al ver cómo era esa acción.

Lo encontró extraño al principio, pero a la vez de que pasaba de película a película, le comenzó a interesar más y más. Luego lo encontró muy bonito y romántico.

La película se había acabado con un beso, ahora la gema azul miraba los créditos con un rubor en sus mejillas. Agacho la cabeza y sonrió levemente. La levantó y al recordar el final de la película, inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios. Volteo a ver dónde se encontraba el pequeño profundamente dormido sin quitar los dedos de sus labios, y se sonrojó intensamente a la par de que un pensamiento le llegaba a su mente con inocencia.

Quito la vista de el avergonzada de lo qué pasó por su mente cuando lo miro y luego se encontró viendo su mano. Nuevamente acero su mano a su rostro, la miró de nuevo y acerco sus labios a su palma. Simuló un beso con torpeza, simplemente acerco sus labios y toco la palma con estos. Y después de hacerlo repitió la acción de nuevo, solo que esta vez beso por más tiempo.

"Así es ¿no... ?" Se preguntó apenada de lo que hacía. Sus pensamientos e imaginación llegaban a ser que se sonrojara intensamente y luego se sintiera mal por pensar en esto y aquello.

Ya para este punto. Perla Azul sabía muy bien lo que era el amor y estar enamorado o en su caso, estar enamorada de Steven. Si, ya sabía que sentía eso por el pequeño híbrido y al profundizar sobre eso se sintió feliz de haberse enamorado de la persona que consideraba más especial de todo el universo.

No sabía si Steven sentía lo mismo por ella, pero esto era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Quería seguir aprendiendo del amor y quería seguir pasando tiempo simplemente con el híbrido. Eso era lo que sabía.

Quería tomar su mano y hablar con el como se mostraban en esas películas de enamorados. Aunque ella no era tan platicadora que digamos, pero eso tenía solución, se había propuesto hablar un poquito más y hasta había ensayado líneas y la mayoría venían de películas.

Quería abrazarlo así como una una pareja, como se veía nuevamente en esas películas de enamorados. Aunque ella era muy tímida, pero eso no importaba, sería más segura de sí misma y ahora ella trataría de abrazarlo sin siquiera pedir permiso. Ya había practicado con las almohadas de Steven y con León, aunque eso no haya salido tan bien que digamos.

También quería besarlo...

Perla Azul se había sonrojado. "Besarlo... " cubrió su cara con sus manos y se ruborizó a más no poder.

Si lo quería hacer, pero aún eso parecía lejano y pensaba que el pequeño lo consideraba indebido. No quería hacerlo incomodar, molestar o simplemente hacer algo prohibido.

Miro a Steven nuevamente. Seguía durmiendo, ella se levantó con cuidado de donde yacía sentada, se acercó a él y se quedó mirándolo sonrojada. Toco sus labios de nuevo y se sintió completamente nerviosa, y imagino.

Steven se levantó, la miró y se encontraron mirándose. El pequeño levantó su mano y la dirigió a ella. Toco y acaricio su mejilla y luego murmuró "Todo estará bien mi Perla", la gema tímida se sonrojó y bajo la mirada nerviosa, solo para después Steven levantara con delicadeza su rostro e hiciese que lo viera de nuevo. "Tranquila. Quédate siempre a mi lado mi Perla", se acercó a ella aún más, centímetros faltaban para que sus labios se conectaran, y justo apenas que se unieran en un beso.

Perla Azul agacho la cabeza apenada y cubrió su rostro estando sonrojada a más no poder.

-Lo... Lo si-siento Steven... -murmuró tímidamente para no despertarlo.

Se alejó avergonzada, "¿Por qué pensé eso... ?" se preguntaba muy arrepentida. "No tengo que pensar en eso... ".

Este conflicto duro toda la noche, y se volvió a repetir muchas veces ya que su mente indagó de nuevo y llego a imaginar miles de veces como sería un beso con el pequeño. Fue una noche larga sin dudas.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba a la vista y la luna se había ocultado de nuevo. Un bostezo se hizo presente en la habitación. Unos pequeños brazos se estiraron, y el poseedor de estos se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Miro al frente de su habitación y se encontró aquella Perla Azul, que ya volteaba a verlo y todos los días esperaba a verlo donde mismo.

-Oh... Bue-Buenos días Steven... -soltó la gema con voz baja y un rubor en las mejillas.

Steven se sonrojó y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Perla... -miro la televisión y en esta se veía el menú principal del reproductor de DVD, volvió a mirar a la gema y agregó -¿Vistes películas de nuevo?

La gema vio curiosa el televisor por unos segundos y luego miro al híbrido a la par de que se ruboriza aún más.

-Si... Más o menos... -dijo nuevamente con una voz tenue y delicada mientras bajaba apenada la cabeza al recordar todo lo que sucedió a lo largo de la noche.

El pequeño soltó una risita, provocando que la gema lo viese, cambiará de actitud al ver aquello y también esbozara una sonrisa. Entendió mal aquello el pequeño y pensó qué tal vez quería decir que se la pasó viendo muchas películas, cuando realmente solo miro dos y lo que restaba de noche, se la pasó en conflictos internos inocentes, en escenarios imaginarios y en fomentar aún más su curiosidad por lo que es un beso.

Ahora esos eran los problemas normales de una Perla normal pareciera. Sería genial, que ella supiera que no es la única nerviosa, tímida e interesada sobre estos temas del amor. Puesto a que cierto pequeño que estimaba mucho, comenzaba a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de alguien.


	6. Azul

Todo queda claro, todo se ha dicho, y todo se ha visto con el tiempo que se llevaron las olas de ciudad playa. Lo días que se pasaron juntos, las miradas, las sonrisas, los sonrojos, y esas noches de descubrimiento mientras el pequeño dormía profundamente. Cuando la luna y las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad del cielo mientras la gema tímida las contemplaba con inocencia.

Se siente eso, ¿no? Se piden cerrar los ojos y sentir todos esos sentimientos que recorren nuestro ser. Se nos eriza la piel, sonreímos involuntariamente cuando lo miramos y simplemente no podemos dejar de pensar.

Se siente el amor, no es algo que se pueda olvidar. Desde el primer contacto hasta el último. Una mirada a esa fría celda y a esos ojos negros brillantes llorosos. Un hilo frágil de voz y susurros para calmar un alma afligida.

Todo empezó desde ahí, después de una simple mirada de un ser mitad gema, mitad humano. Todo por ese rostro peculiar y lindo. Todo por esa actitud dulce y positiva.

Su calma se la llevó el y ella solo se quedó ansiosa. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho Steven a esa pobre Perla? Ya que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el. En el pequeño dueño de sus sonrisas, en su razón de encontrarse en un lugar tan lejos de casa, en su felicidad y familiaridad en toda su estancia en la tierra. Una simple Perla nada más, movida ciegamente por un sentimiento intenso.

¿Por qué todo eso resulta tan familiar?

Esa era la situación hoy en día. Después de investigaciones, de deseos y sensaciones, Perla Azul sabe que está enamorada de Steven, y con ello, no podría estar más dispuesta en entregarse hacia lo desconocido, hacia tomar su mano, abrazarlo y darle un primer beso aunque el solo pensar en ello haga que los colores se suban al rostro.

Ha hecho lo suyo para que todo resulte según lo aprendió en aquellas películas. Tomó su mano cuando se encontraron solos, procuro salir solo con él a la playa a mirar el atardecer. Le escribió cartas que desgraciadamente, todavía no ha podido entregar.

También ante la duda, surgió sentimientos extraños y peligrosos en su ser. Digo, ¿qué sucedería si él no siente lo mismo?

Desafortunadamente ella había mirado películas en donde aveces no todo era correspondido. Las gemas de cristal la habían encontrado ya triste, con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro e intentando limpiárselas para estar normal cuando viera a Steven. Era consolada por todos siempre, tal imagen inocente que mostraba era capaz de exprimir corazones.

Lo que más le reconfortaba en esas situaciones, era cuando Garnet le contaba la historia de amor de Rubí y Zafiro. Todo eso la hacía pensar mucho en la fusión, en compartir todo tipo de experiencias con la persona que más aprecias. Tenerse siempre el uno con el otro, y nunca estar solo.

"Qué romántico" se decía ruborizada y sonriente. No le molestaría tener algo así con cierta persona.

Eso sería un final feliz, ¿no?

-Si, supongo, pero no te confundas tu... ¿Perla... ?

Perla Azul se le quedó mirando a la gema verde. Todavía estaba mejorando en situaciones de conversación, no era nada experta ya que, bueno, hasta hace poco solo podía decirle si o no a su diamante.

-¿Perla está bien? Así te debo de decir, ¿no? Es que ya son dos Perlas y pues, es muy confuso... -dijo y sonrió nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza -Bueno, tú eres azul, y la otra es más clara. Tal vez pueda llamarte Azul.

-Me pregunto cuando dejarás de decir tantas tonterías Peridot -soltó Lapis que estaba recargada en una pared cerca de ahí, con los brazos cruzados.

Peridot volteó con Lapis amargamente. La otra por su parte solo desvió la mirada, para después alejarse sin más.

-No le hagas caso. Últimamente a estado muy odiosa y molesta desde que le gane aquel juego de cartas -hablo y se puso en cuclillas mientras agarraba una caja con cosas que yacía en el suelo -Como sea, te daré eso de una vez.

Perla Azul solo asintió y se quedó expectante a los movimientos que hacía aquella gema.

-Si recuerdo bien, que obviamente siempre recuerdo bien. Las temporadas estaban por aquí... ¡Si aquí están! -exclamo y saco un par de VHS de la caja a la par de que reía victoriosa.

Volteó con la gema silenciosa, camino hacia ella y le entregó las temporadas que fueron recibidos al instante.

-Ahí tienes, las primeras temporadas de Campamento Amor y Pinos, la mejor muestra de entretenimiento terrícola qué hay. Estos me ayudaron mucho cuando llegue -dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Perla también sonrió, agachó un poco la cabeza tímida y con delicadeza abrazó los VHS.

-Muchas gracias Peridot... -dijo en un tono bajo.

-No hay de que Azul. Ven salgamos, Steven debe seguir esperando a fuera.

Solo un par de nubes se veían en el cielo azul, y los rayos del sol caían en el granero viejo y en el cultivo. En las sombras se sentían las corrientes frescas del aire, y en el pasto verde, el pequeño de cabellera rizada corría de un lado al otro con muchísima energía, y ella simplemente lo miraba a la vez de que jugaba con sus dedos y un color azul aparecía en sus mejillas. Lo miró con una espléndida sonrisa y con una mirada brillante mientras era perseguido por aquella otra gema azul, Lapis.

Bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos y soltó una ligera sonrisa. Verlo jugar tan alegremente, hacia que se contagiara de su felicidad. Por un momento le entraron ganas de ir con él, unírsele para jugar, pero abandonó la idea al pensar que sería maleducado entrar así como así, que era un juego solo de dos y además, que una Perla como ella, no sería capaz de llevarles el ritmo según a su pensar. Eso más la repentina timidez, la hicieron quedarse en donde mismo, ignorando que a Steven poco le importaba dichas razones. Ciertamente el era más del pensamiento de que entre más jueguen, más divertido sería todo sin importar que.

Entonces optó por quedarse apartada y para cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, se encontró con la gema del océano atrapando al híbrido abrazándole. Luego ya en sus brazos, acercaba sus labios a sus mejillas y hacia trompetillas a la par de que Steven reía y se sonrojaba. Después invocaba sus alas y se elevaba junto a él, lejos de la mirada de todos.

Perla Azul desvió la mirada poco antes de los dos se elevaran juntos. Y cuando las risas eran más sonoras, ella miró de nuevo sus manos, ya no jugaba más con sus dedos y su sonrisa ligera ya no estaba.

Tal vez no era para tanto eso, solo tal vez.


End file.
